


At Your Service

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Concubine!Shiro, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Being a concubine in the Galra Empire isn't an easy job.





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [art](http://empersiannicole.tumblr.com/post/160772052185/when-a-friend-mentions-a-new-ship-and-youre#notes) of [@empersiannicole](http://empersiannicole.tumblr.com). The 'dubious consent' warning is for Shiro's present condition of enslavement, but otherwise the sex is relatively willing and enjoyed by all parties.

Shiro turned his head to the side, burying his face in the silk-covered pillow; it barely muffled his cry, and he grabbed at the sheets, twisting them in his hands. Sweat slid down his spine, and his legs shook. For a brief moment he was able to catch his breath.

“Oh, don’t do that,” Prorok said, his usual deep voice gone low and gruff. His hand tightened across Shiro’s chest, and Shiro cried out as he thrust in deep, another inch of his ridged cock squeezing into Shiro’s stretched hole. “Hearing you scream is half the fun.”

Shiro had lost track of how long it had been since Prorok had summoned him to his chambers. These days, it felt like he barely spent any time in his rooms - bare quarters not much better than the slave cells - before he was called for by one commander or another. When he had first been reassigned from gladiator to concubine, he had tried to rationalize it: it was just a different form of depraved entertainment, even if the audience he now catered to was the Galra high command, and not civilians. At least in this occupation, he no longer risked death on a daily basis.

He had never expected that he might _enjoy_ this.

Reaching back, Shiro hooked an arm around Prorok’s neck, knotting his fingers in the dense fur. Prorok licked his cheek, a wet rasp, and rolled his hips again. “You like that, hmm?”

“Y-yes,” Shiro said, the words slipping out on a gasp. Prorok moved closer, his chest pressed to Shiro’s back. One of his legs slid between Shiro’s, forcing his thighs open wider and leaving Shiro with no leverage against his thrusts. “Yes, Commander.”

Prorok let out a rumble of pleasure. On his next shove, an even bigger ridge forced its way inside, stuffing Shiro so full he swore he could feel it in the back of his throat. His free hand dropped between Shiro’s legs, palm barely sliding over the head of Shiro’s cock before it fell away. Shiro whined, desperate.

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, a slow hiss. Shiro automatically went to look, but Prorok held him down as he kept fucking him. Panting, Shiro waited to see which commander had decided to join in.

The huge, bulky frame of Commander Sendak came into view, mismatched eyes raking over Shiro. Judging by the flash of his fangs in a smile, he liked what he saw. He had never been one of the commanders who had Shiro make near daily visits…but every time he called, Shiro had been left so thoroughly used he could barely walk. “Commander Prorok…what a pleasant surprise.”

“Commander Sendak.” Prorok didn’t sound nearly so pleased. It still didn’t stop him from pounding into Shiro, their hips slapping together. “I’m surprised the Emperor has dismissed you and the other commanders from his presence so soon.”

Shiro bit back a whimper as one of the ridges on Prorok’s cock bumped against his prostate. The thick slide of Prorok inside of him was making it hard to think, but where one commander went…

As if reading Shiro’s mind, Sendak continued speaking. “The others will be here soon. It was a very - frustrating meeting.” He smirked. “I thought I might get ahead of the crowd.”

Prorok growled. “Wait your turn.”

Sendak chuckled. “Why bother?” He climbed onto the bed alongside them and knelt, towering over Shiro’s already diminished frame. “I think our concubine can multitask. Isn’t that right, pet?”

Shiro jerked his head up, mouth gone slack and his eyes glazed. Sendak chuckled again, then reached for his belt, snapping it open and pushing down his bodysuit. His cock sprang out; thick and hard, ridged like Prorok’s but with a long, tapered tip. Trembling, Shiro pushed himself up on one elbow, licking his lips unconsciously.

The fingers of Sendak’s flesh hand sank into his hair. “Now, pet - show me how much you want it.”

Shiro obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It isn't an easy job because he's hard, get it?~~


End file.
